


Family Dinner

by Control_Room



Category: The Medium (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Family, Gen, Making Pizza, Pizza, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: When he comes home, they're playing catch.Then they make dinner together.
Relationships: Thomas Rekowicz & Lily "Sadness" Rekowicz & Marianne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Family Dinner

Lily passed the ball to Marianne, smiling at her. Marianne laughed and passed it back, and their game continued on for some time. It did until the door behind them opened and closed, but neither of them paid any mind. The footsteps walked right past them, heavy but quick. Then, they stepped back, looking at the two. 

“Alright girlies, what do you want for dinner?”

“Can we make pizza?” Lily asked, almost missing the ball, but catching it one handed. Thomas smiled and patted her head before going back to the kitchen. Marianne laughed as she tossed the ball at Thomas, laughing harder as he spun around just in time to catch it. It was rare to see Thomas smile, but at that moment he did, before passing the ball to Lily and retreating to the kitchen once more. “Daddy, is that a yes?”

“Yes it is, little miss,” he replied in that dry manner of his. “I’m just going to go get the dough ready. Unless you girls want to help with that, too.”

“Yes please!” Lily chirped, looking over at Marianne. “Do you want to help, too?”

“Yes please,” Marianne echoed, her cheeks crinkling the corners of her eyes as she took Lily’s hand to follow Thomas into the kitchen. “Pizza making.”

“Pizza making time,” Thomas repeated after her, taking down all the ingredients. “I don’t know if we have any toppings, though. Maybe a pepper and an onion.”

“Those sound good,” Lily hummed. “But you keep the onion on one half only.”

“Understood, ma’am,” Thomas muttered, but there was a smile on his lips. Heaven help him, he loved his girls. Together they mixed the ingredients in a bowl just big enough to service them, and in no time Thomas covered it with a towel to let it rise. Marianne poked the top, making it bend inwards just a bit. “Have either of you seen the sauce?”

“I threw it into the lake,” Spirit helpfully commented, looking at his nails. Thomas spared a glare for him. “Oh, I thought you were talking about the  _ other _ sauce. My bad.”

“It’s in the refrigerator,” Lily, actually helpful, said, taking it out and handing it to Marianne, who reached for it with round fingers, holding it tightly against her chest. “I’ll get the cheese out.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Thomas hummed, checking on the dough. He might have added too little sugar, but best to save that for a special treat for the girls. It was hard to come by. Everything was. He tried to get the girls to garden a bit with him, and it worked for the most part, but Lily and Marianne-- they wanted only flowers, so the butterflies would come. So Thomas found himself and Francis being the ones to maintain the vegetables. Nonetheless, it was just as good-- it was good to get Francis out of the hotel and doing work with his hands. “Lily, could you go get a pepper from the garden? You can pick the color you want.”

“Okay Daddy!” she chirped, and skipped out. Nothing could break her spirit, it seemed, and that made Thomas feel all the better. At least one of them was strong. Marianne stood on a chair and bounced, dancing to music only she could hear. He could hear faint echoes of it beyond his own mind, and what beautiful music it was. Somber, yet so happy. Thomas looked over to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. How much he loved her. “Got it!” 

“Red, nice,” Thomas plucked the object from her hand and took off his gloves, and rinsed it before cutting it quickly. “It’ll make our pizza real pretty. Do you girls want me to get the onion ready while you start stretching the dough?”

“Stretch the dough,” Marianne whispered, her eyes big as Lily uncovered the sticky orb. She almost sank her hands right within it, but Lily stopped her quickly. “Hang on, we need to wash our hands, first!”

Thomas would have said that his tears were only from the fumes. That was all. The onion fumes. Definitely not crying because of how much he adored the two girls playing with soap suds. Eventually, when he turned around, they were back to the pizza and forming an imperfect but rather good circle out of the dough. He washed his hands and rinsed his eyes, and after he dried them, he put back on his gloves. He showed Marianne how to spread the sauce evenly, and Lily sprinkled the toppings, being sure to have the onion only on one half. The two of them then added the cheese, Marianne sneaking a few strings into her mouth when she thought no one was looking. Once the pizza was in the oven and Thomas had set a timer, they pulled him into the living room to read to them until it would be done. 

They gave him a book on ghost stories-- one of their favorites. One of the stories was dog eared and crinkled with how many times he had read it to them. It was about a little girl who, after she died, turned into butterflies. Thomas did not know why they liked it so much, but they did, so he read it to them. In the middle of a word, the timer went off, and he inhaled, long and slow. 

The air smelled good. 

“You girls hungry?” he asked, setting aside the book and getting to the kitchen. A resounding two voices answered him with an affirmative. “Lily, please set up plates for us.”

He came into the dining room with their pizza, and carefully cut it for each of them. Lily would always laugh at how he ate his slices-- putting it on the plate over the edge, and holding the plate while he bit it.

Still, it was enjoyable. It had been fun to make it together. 

Seeing Marianne and Lily eating happily, well, that made Thomas happy. too.


End file.
